Christmas with the Two Dads
by Rhith
Summary: Christmas with the DiNozzo family. McNozzo Slash. One-Shot.


**Title**: Christmas with the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

_Based off the whole established McNozzo with their son Anthony. From my other fic: Work with the Two Dads. So this would be like the Two Dad series as it were._

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Two Dads<strong>

Tony was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by a mess of wrapping paper, ribbons, and gifts. He was working on wrapping a Power Ranger action figure when Tim walked into the room. He set down a cup of hot chocolate down, "Here you go." He sat down near him sipping on his own, "Do you think we went overboard with the gifts?"

Tony taped the present, "I don't think so. Last 3 years we got him this much..."

"I guess." Tim said as he looked over at their Christmas tree. The tree that both Tony and their son Anthony decorated, most of the ornaments were painted by the each of them. He grinned as he took another drink; he looked back at Tony who was putting a bow on the gift, "Anthony is asleep, right?"

"Sound asleep." Tim pointed out, "I told him Santa would be grateful if he got his sleep."

"Good." Tony said as he set the gift aside, he leaned back and grabbed his mug. He took a sip and looked at his partner, "Delicious."

Tim set his mug down and helped himself to a race car track and some paper, "Let me help wrap."

"Help yourself." Tony said as he took a gulp of hot chocolate and set his mug on the coffee table. He grabbed the last present, which was a Lego set.

They sat there wrapping in silence, besides the very quite Christmas music playing in the background. After they finished they put the gifts under the tree. Tony wrapped his arm around Tim's shoulder and pulled him close, "This will be another successful Christmas."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Anthony said as he climbed onto his fathers' bed, "Daddy!" He jumped up and down.<p>

Tony groaned and rolled onto his side, rubbing his face against his pillow. Tim rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "What's wrong, Anthony?"

"Santa came! He came!" He ell onto the bed and sat there looking at his fathers.

Tim smile as he turned on the lamp next to his bed, he checked the clock. It was only past five in the morning. He nudged Tony in the back, "Tony get up. Santa came and we have to open up the presents..."

Tony rolled onto his back, "Do we have to?"

Anthony crawled over to him and poked him, "Come on, Daddy!"

Tony took a deep breath in as he stretched himself, "Alright, hold on."

Tim got out of bed and slipped on his slippers, he grabbed his bathrobe, "Come on, Anthony. Let's give daddy some time to wake up."

Anthony got off the bed and followed Tim out into the living room. Anthony ran over to the tree and sat down, as Tim directed him to. Tim started up some coffee and poured a cup of chocolate milk for Anthony.

Tony made his way out to the living room, in his own slippers in bathrobe, he smiled at his son, "You're being a good boy. Santa likes that."

Anthony just nodded as he stared at the Christmas tree and the presents under it. Tim returned with a serving tray, he put it on the coffee table. Tony went and put on some Christmas music, and turned on some lights. They sat down near their son. Tony grabbed a gift, "To Anthony, From Santa." He handed his son the gift.

Anthony tore it open and cheered, for it was the race car track he asked Santa for. He hugged it and thanked Santa out loud as he set it aside and waited patiently for his next gift.

It didn't take much time for all the gifts to be ripped open. Anthony begged his fathers to let him play. Tim shook his head, "You need to take a little nap, alright? Do you think papa would like you to fall asleep at his place?"

"No." Anthony said pouting a bit, "Can I bring one to papa's?"

"We'll see. Now go lay down." Tim patted him on the head.

Anthony grabbed the stuffed dog that resembled Jethro and ran to his bedroom. Tim picked up the ripped wrapping paper, "Was that mean of me?"

"No. He's only four. He needs his rest…" Tony said as he opened up a garbage bag for Tim, "It's only six thirty. We see Gibbs at eight, right?"

"Yep. He's making us breakfast." Tim tied off the garbage bag and set it aside. He plopped down on the couch and looked at all the gifts. "I like my watch."

"I was hoping you'd like it." Tony sat down next to him, putting his arm around him, "My tie is pretty sweet."

Tim leaned against him, "I like everything. It is a great Christmas."

Tony put his hand on his partner's thigh and sighed happily, "The day has just started…"

* * *

><p>Anthony ran up the lawn waving his arms around, "Papa! Papa!"<p>

The front door opened and Gibbs stepped out, "What are you doing, junior?"

Anthony ran up to him and hugged his legs, "Santa came!"

Gibbs picked him up, "Did he now? Did you get lots of toys or were you naughty and got coal?"

"Toys!" He cried as he waved to his fathers that were coming up the driveway with bags.

Tony grinned, "Merry Christmas, boss."

"Gibbs moved out of the way so the two of them could go inside. He followed them into his living room. He set Anthony down, "McGee."

Tim set his bags down and turned around, "Yea, boss?"

Gibbs grinned slightly at the fact the two of them still called him boss outside of work, "I could use some help in the kitchen."

"Sure thing." Tim took off his coat and followed the older man. Tony sat down on the couch looking at the Christmas tree. Anthony sat on the floor watching the fireplace that weeks before Tony helped Gibbs clean.

"Not too close, Anthony." Tony told him as he leaned back against the couch. It was very cozy in Gibbs' house for once. Anthony was able to bring his Power Ranger figure and his stuffed Jethro. So he sat there and played with them.

In the kitchen, Tim set up the table for the four of them. This was going to be the first Christmas breakfast they would have with Gibbs. Gibbs took over the job as grandfather for Anthony, once Tony's and Tim's own fathers had nothing to do with them when they decided to get married. Not even a grandchild was going to help.

Gibbs had always been there for the two of them. Supported their choice to date and then later marry. He was there through the rocky times in their relationship also. Even if it meant late nights in his basement, staring at either of them while they went on about what was going. All he would do would listen and in the end they would figure out the issue and fix it.

The day Gibbs was introduced to the baby Anthony; they saw the fatherly side to Gibbs that had been hiding for way too many years. For that reason they didn't care if their own fathers wanted to have nothing to do with Anthony. They had Gibbs.

* * *

><p>They sat at the table and Gibbs dished out some eggs, sausage and hash browns. As they ate, Anthony told Gibbs about all the gifts he got and how Santa ate all the cookies he left out.<p>

Tim did the dishes while Gibbs followed Anthony to the living room. Tony stayed with Tim, "Anthony is going to talk Gibbs' ear off."

"He is always so excited to see Anthony. I am sure he doesn't mind." Tim said as he dried a plate, "Help me finish these dishes so we can open more gifts."

Tony stood behind Tim, put his hands on his partner's hips and pulled them towards him, "Maybe we should give Gibbs have quality time with Anthony?"

Tim blushed and set the plate down before turning around, "What are you doing?" He whispered, "We had a rule about this."

"Rule 69." Tony wiggled his eyebrows at the number, "No sexy time in public, other's houses, or when Anthony is in the same building."

"Exactly…" Tim pushed away but didn't get away until Tony got a kiss in.

Tony patted his partner on the butt before winking at him, "Later then."

They joined Gibbs and Anthony in the living room. Gibbs sat on the floor with Anthony on his lap showing him the stuffed Jethro. Gibbs smiled at him, "He looks just like the real thing, junior." He rubbed the boy's head, making his hair messy, "Do you want to pass out gifts?"

Anthony got off of his lap, handing him the stuffed dog. He went to a gift and stared at it. Tony and Tim had put Anthony in a preschool but it only was three days a week. The baby sitter they hired was like a tutor. Helping Anthony get reading and writing skills in early enough so he had no issues through school.

Anthony read it our loud. "To Tony. From G..gi..."

"Gibbs." Tim corrected, seeing the look on Anthony face he pointed at Gibbs, "Papa is Gibbs."

Anthony's eyes lit up, "Oh! Papa!" He handed the gift to his father.

Tony opened it up to see it was a wooden clock, "Whoa. Did you make this boss?"

Gibbs grinned, "Of course."

Tony stared at it while Anthony passed out more gifts. There weren't many gifts but Anthony got a baseball bat by Gibbs. And a store bought ball and glove. Along with a wooden train and little peg people to go with it. After cleaning up, Tony and Tim left Gibbs with Anthony while they went to get stuff for lunch and pick up the girls for the Christmas lunch.

Gibbs sat on the couch watching Anthony play with his train. Anthony put the little peg people into it, "Where's my mommy?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the sudden question, "What's that, junior?"

"Mommy." Anthony turned around, "Jimmy says…I don't have one. Everyone else does."

Gibbs wondered why the kid was even asking or what brought it on. He patted the seat next to him, "come here."

Anthony grabbed his stuffed dog and went over. He sat next to him and looked up at him. Gibbs stared at him, "A mommy is like a daddy except she's a girl."

Anthony just blinked at him. Gibbs had no clue what to say, "Does this Jimmy, kid, make fun of you? Because you don't have a mommy."

Anthony nodded, "He pushes me."

Gibbs frowned, "You tell you dads this?"

"No…" Anthony hugged his stuffed dog, "They will get mad…"

"They won't get mad. They'll be upset you didn't tell them. They can help you…" He patted him on the head, "You don't need a mommy, junior. You have two great fathers that love you very much. You're a good kid."

Anthony smiled at him, "You want to play?"

Gibbs laughed, "Sure, kid."

* * *

><p>The afternoon went by. Ziva and Abby were picked up from Abby's place. Since Abby and Ziva started the tradition of having a sleep over Christmas Eve dinner. They had lunch at Gibbs' place, and exchanged even more gifts. They all went their separate ways to get rest before Christmas dinner at Ducky's.<p>

Christmas dinner was cooked by Ducky, with later help from Gibbs. They sat around the table waiting patiently for Ducky to come out with the turkey. Abby and Ziva were admiring the little bow tie on Anthony, calling him very handsome like his fathers. Anthony couldn't help but smile.

Ducky came out setting the turkey down on the table, "Before we dig in I would like to do a toast."

Everyone stood up and poured themselves some champagne. Tim poured Anthony some apple cider. They all looked at Ducky as he spoke, "It has been another successful Christmas and year. I hope it remains that way. May all of you remain happy and healthy." Ducky grinned as he looked at Anthony, "And you little Anthony, may you keep growing up strong."

"Cheers." Everyone said as they took a drink. They sat back down and started dishing out the food.

The conversation at the table was mostly movie related. For Ziva couldn't understand what a movie she and Abby watched the night before was actually about. Tony tried his best to explain it while Abby and Tim chimed in their own opinions.

After dinner they all sat in the living room area by the fire as Ducky read 'The Night before Christmas' to Anthony, who sat on his lap. Tony watched Tim get up to use the restroom. He followed behind him quietly. In the hallway he grabbed Tim's arm, "Hey."

Tim turned and smiled, "Hey yourself."

"Has Anthony told you about Jimmy? Kid from his school?"

Tim shook his head, not recognizing the name, "No…why?"

"Apparently Jimmy has been bothering our son over the fact he doesn't have a mommy." Tony let go of his arm.

Tim frowned, "Who told you this?"

"He told Gibbs." Tony said softly, "He thought we'd get mad at him…"

Tim sighed, "He should know better."

Tony put his hand on his partner's shoulder, Gibbs spoke with him…I am sure next time he'll tell us."

Tim nodded, "You're right."

"It's behind him now, I think. I mean he's so excited about Christmas." Tony smiled, "He came up to me when we arrived with the girls and told me Gibbs was the best."

Tim laughed, feeling better about the whole thing, "Good."

Tony kissed him quickly, "Just thought you should know. I plan to speak with the teacher about it once his break is over."

Tim nodded, "Good."

Tony hugged him, getting a little feel before Tim pulled away reminding him of Rule 69.

Anthony rubbed his eyes; he was stuffed and now tired. Ducky's reading voice was causing him to fall asleep. Tony came back out and smiled, "Ducky, you're putting him to sleep."

Ducky smiled at Anthony who was half asleep, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" He read as he closed the book.

Tim came back and saw Anthony was now sound asleep, "I think that's our cue to get going."

Tony went over and took his son off Ducky's lap, "Thanks Ducky."

They got their coats on and went to the doors. They hugged everyone wishing them a great Christmas and left to the car. After strapping Anthony in, Tony got into the driver's side, "Well Timmy…"

Tim looked at him. Tony leaned over giving Tim a kiss on the cheek, "This has been yet another successful Christmas."


End file.
